


Чистый разум

by Levitation



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ASMR, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, M/M, Relaxation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда хаоса в жизни Кайло становится слишком много, он понимает, что пришло время обратиться к порядку. Точнее к тому, кто его олицетворяет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чистый разум

*  
Когда хаоса в жизни Кайло становится слишком много, он понимает, что пришло время обратиться к порядку.  
Точнее к тому, кто его олицетворяет.  
Когда Сила буквально погребает его под собой, когда обе её стороны заявляют права на место в его душе, Кайло устаёт сопротивляться. Воля ослабевает, годами выстраиваемые барьеры гнутся, и он начинает терять контроль. А магистр рыцарей Рен и лучший ученик Сноука просто не имеет на это права.  
Однажды момент прискорбной слабости пришёлся на разговор с Хаксом и когда Кайло вспылил и впечатал кулак в столешницу, генерал положил свою ладонь на его предплечье и тихо сказал: «Успокойтесь, лорд Рен». И Кайло замер. Едва уловимое сквозь слои одежды и доспехов прикосновение, спустя минуту переросшее в успокаивающее поглаживание, усмирило бурлящие в нём эмоции с той лёгкостью, с которой прибой стирает следы на песке.  
Когда это повторилось, Кайло понял, что это не было случайностью, и опешил. Как человек, настолько не чувствительный к Силе, мог так хорошо понимать, что нужно её носителю? Как он мог настолько знать, как с ней обращаться и усмирять? Лучше, чем сам Кайло её знал и усмирял.  
Он до сих пор не мог найти ответ на этот вопрос, но продолжал его искать с рвением человека, впервые попробовавшего наркотик.  
С дня прозрения прошло уже два месяца и всё это время, раз или два в неделю, Кайло приходил в каюту к Хаксу. Он искренне старался не злоупотреблять, чтобы не попасть в зависимость, но иногда ловил себя на мысли, что в зависимость он попал ещё тогда, когда впервые обратил внимание на генерала.

*  
Хакс не снимает перчаток, лишь меняет их. Вместо плотного материала, который защищает белые генеральские руки от холода и грязи, Хакс надевает перчатки из тонко выделанной кожи, которые облегают его небольшие ладони так, что под ними видны сухожилия.  
Кайло, чья одержимость руками генерала теперь приняла более цивилизованный вид, любит наблюдать за этими манипуляциями. Кайло вообще с удовольствием следит за тем, как Хакс наводит порядок: выставляет таймер на датападе и кладёт его ровно в середину стола, наливает воду в стакан и ставит его справа от планшета, двумя щелчками по панели управления приглушает свет и повышает температуру в каюте и, наконец, меняет перчатки.  
Все эти приготовления — часть ритуала. Часть того, за чем могущественный магистр рыцарей Рен, посвящённый в тайны Силы, приходит к простому — непростому — генералу Первого Ордена. Во всём этом нет ни грамма нежности — лишь холодный расчёт. Стройная формула, выведенная опытным путём, по которой хаос превращается в порядок.  
Кайло привычным жестом снимает с шеи высокий складчатый воротник, расслабляет плечи и откидывается затылком на подголовник кресла. Он знает, что сейчас Хакс отдаст одну единственную команду своим хорошо поставленным голосом:  
— Закройте глаза, лорд Рен.  
И он беспрекословно подчинится приказу. Он не откроет глаза до тех пор, пока не просигналит таймер и он не услышит другой приказ.  
А до тех пор — он слеп, покорен и готов внимать.  
Спустя несколько мгновений темнота под его веками перестаёт иметь хоть какое-то значение, и он переключается на другие органы чувств.

Слух…  
У Хакса на удивление мелодичный голос. Когда он не рычит речи на плацу, не цедит ядовитые замечания проштрафившимся офицерам и не отчитывается ровным тоном перед Сноуком, он разговаривает очень плавно. Кайло про себя называет голос генерала «округлым».  
Речь Хакса — это мягкие согласные, текучие гласные и сдержанные, выверенные до грана интонации. Когда генерал впервые что-то сказал ему спокойно — не напряжённо или снисходительно — Кайло с удивлением обнаружил этот факт. А когда начались их встречи, окончательно уверился в этом.  
Кайло нравится голос Хакса и то, как он с ним обращается, чтобы влиять на состояние Кайло.  
В самый первый раз генерал начал тихо, на грани слышимости цитировать пункты Устава Первого ордена — те, которые хотя бы однажды нарушил магистр рыцарей Рен. И он просто растворился в перечислении глав, параграфов и пунктов, медленно и с идеальной дикцией зачитываемых наизусть.  
Сейчас же Хакс мягко, почти шёпотом, декламирует древнюю мандалорскую поэму, и у Кайло по затылку проходит волна мурашек всякий раз, когда тот повторяет рефрен, звучащий в конце каждой строфы: «Небеса обратим мы в море огней, разжигая возмездия пламя».  
Слова, произнесённые на грани слышимости, висят, а затем тают в тёмном воздухе генеральской каюты, как дым от сигарет. Слова просачиваются в мозг Кайло и безумная круговерть мыслей, которая загнала его сначала в угол, а потом в эту комнату, стихает. Слова успокаивают, усмиряя, как разлитое масло усмиряет бушующие морские волны.  
«…Разжигая возмездия пламя», в последний раз звучит у него над головой, и Кайло выдыхает, готовый окунуться в новое чувство.

Осязание…  
У Хакса ловкие руки, которые он неизменно прячет в перчатках. Сейчас он касается своими длинными пальцами головы Кайло и тот едва сдерживает непозволительный стон.  
Хакс аккуратно, но вовсе не ласково перебирает его волосы, распутывая слежавшиеся под шлемом пряди, осторожно прочёсывает их пальцами. Затем он заставляет Кайло наклонить голову, и, положив ладони на шею, начинает разминать уже расслабленные мышцы. Кайло тает.  
Прохладная кожа перчаток создаёт контраст, и он довольно жмурится, чувствуя, как по позвоночнику — от головы до копчика — волнами сбегает удовольствие. Кожу покалывает, затылок наполняется теплом, и Кайло забывает, как дышать, полностью погружаясь в ощущения.  
Вот пальцы Хакса касаются висков и он начинает массировать их круговыми движениями. Вот проходится лёгкими касаниями по линии роста волос. А вот ерошит волосы на затылке, снова и снова рождая в теле приятную дрожь.  
Тонкая кожа перчаток уже нагрелась от тепла рук, поэтому когда Хакс отводит в сторону непослушные пряди и касается чувствительной кожи за ушами, Кайло не может избавиться от мысли, что он касается его голыми руками. И это посылает ещё одну, самую сильную, волну мурашек вдоль позвоночника.  
Мягкие, размеренные, почти нежные движения, которыми Хакс касается мочек и согревает ушные раковины, действуют на Кайло сродни медитации.  
Ни его бывший, ни его нынешний учитель не одобрили бы такую практику — он должен был искать Силу и баланс в себе, а не в ком-то другом. Но как противиться тому, что лежит на расстоянии вытянутой руки, как не замечать того, что буквально находится в чужих руках?  
Хакс в последний раз касается ладонями лба Кайло и отстраняется. Он вновь откидывается в кресле и делает глубокий вдох.

Обоняние…  
Кайло всегда теряет счёт времени, когда приходит сюда. Но он знает, что когда он ощутит на своём непривычно расслабленном лице отголосок чужого дыхания — дело подходит к концу. Он ловит себя на разочаровании и тут же топит его в неге — не сейчас. У него есть ещё несколько минут, когда он может блаженствовать, чувствуя едва уловимые оттенки запахов, которые исходит от стоящего прямо перед ним Хакса.  
Он ощущает тепло чужого тела, запах кожи и сукна, лёгкий отголосок одеколона — дымный, с древесными нотами — и аромат кафа. Иногда Кайло кажется, что чужое дыхание становится ближе, но даже если это так, он старается отогнать эту мысль. Это может снова ввергнуть его в хаос — разрушить трепетный, с таким трудом возведённый баланс. Однажды он обязательно рухнет в другую крайность, перешагнёт зыбкий барьер и возьмёт то, что хочет. Но не теперь, не сейчас.  
Не тогда, когда в голове благословенная тишина и равновесие. Когда его разум абсолютно чист.  
Наконец-то.  
Время тает, как дым на ветру. Раздаётся короткий сигнал таймера и Кайло ощущает удовлетворение со слабой нотой печали. Всё закончилось. До следующего раза.  
— Время вышло, лорд Рен.  
Кайло ждёт секунду и открывает глаза. Свет в каюте по-прежнему приглушён, Хакс стоит к нему спиной и пьёт воду из заблаговременно приготовленного стакана, а перчатки, в которых он касался Кайло, аккуратно сложены на краю стола.  
Восхитительный порядок. Ровно такой, какой сейчас царит в душе Кайло.  
— Всего хорошего, магистр, — не поворачиваясь, настойчиво прощается Хакс.  
Кайло надевает воротник и шлем, накидывает на плечи плащ и, бросив последний взгляд на прямую спину генерала, выходит из каюты.  
Он обязательно сюда вернётся.  
Хаос всегда стремится к порядку.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Продолжения этого текста: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5854981  
> 2\. Поэма, упоминаемая в тексте, — старинная мандалорская поэма "Dha Werda Verda" (точнее, её версия «Ярость воинов тени»): http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Dha_Werda_Verda  
> 3\. Каф — аналог кофе в далёкой-далёкой Галактике.


End file.
